jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Corefire
Kor-El is a Kryptonian-Tamaranean Hybrid that was born and raised on Alpha Centauri. She is a member of the J.L.A.D.F, as well as the Justice League and superhero under the name of Corefire. 'Origins' Daughter of scientists Gor-El and Aiss'ra, Kor-El was born on one of the planets in the Alpha Centauri Star System. Her parents had met during Krypton's golden age, where the sentient humanoids of their planet began conquering others. Aiss'ra and Gor became lovers as well as colleagues for several years until Krypton ordered a reign of isolationism and xenophobia. Believing their love would disgrace the House of El, Gor left his species with Aiss'ra to start a new life, far from Krypton and free of their supposed perfect society. They created a home for themselves on a planet in the Alpha Centauri Star System, where they also created a laboratory for themselves to work in peace. At the same time, the couple believed they physically couldn't conceive due to the fact that Kryptonian DNA is far more complex than that of most humanoid lifeforms. Gor offered to create a child in their lab, however Aiss'ra had her mind set of conceiving naturally. Sure enough, Aiss'ra became pregnant in a month's time and soon after gave birth to their daughter Kor-El. Kor was raised by her parents on Alpha Centauri V, however they realized that one day she would need a mate and that they weren't always going to be around. Gor got to work in his laboratory to create a mate for her to conceive with in the future. At the same time however, Kor's mother found herself suffering serious sickness due to a heavy exposure to chromium. Despite the attempts made by Kor's father to save her, her mother was unfortunately too far gone after the deposit was in the air and entered her lungs. She died as a result of this and Gor was left to raise Kor on his own. Believing this world too dangerous for her, Gor built Kor a rocket and sent her to Earth so she could have a better life. She arrived on Earth and ended up in California, traveling to a nearby home owned by a wealthy family known as the Ellis family. They took her in despite believing she had a rare condition with her eyes. By her teens, Kor found herself possessing amazing superhuman powers which she kept hidden from her adopted parents and brother, however they eventually found out when they walked in on her using them. They confronted her about her powers and tried to force her into using them for their personal gain, however she refused and it was then that Circe began manipulating her mind and twisted it so she could bend to their will and committed atrocities throughout Metropolis. While during one of her capers, she was confronted by Hybrid, who found what Circe had done to her and gave her an injection of molly to revert Kor's mind back to it's normal state. Both then confronted her adopted family and incarcerated them for various charges. After a long while, Kor and Hybrid found themselves falling for one another and eventually wedded. At some point however, Kor eventually got a job as a supermodel, but also became known as Corefire, beginning a life of crime fighting alongside her husband. Both then found themselves meeting Superwoman and became members of the J.L.A.D.F. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 10 After the incident involving Vincent and Ultramech, Janice was looking for how he could possibly be moving about on his own and just when she was doing so Corefire arrived. She was glad to see her, as she placed Vincent in her capable hands, while she got to the bottom of what happened. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 2 After battling the Green, Sinestro and Red Lanterns, Superwoman arrived at the S.T.A.R Labs facility where she was aided by Corefire and two others. They worked together to aid the combined forces of the Green and Sinestro Corps in order to battle Brainiac's minions. As they battled through the labs, they found it was going to be rough. Superwoman: The Series (Season 5) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian-Tamaranean Physiology:' Born of two different species, Kor was born with a great deal of physical abilities. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Like both Tamaraneans and Kryptonians, Kor's physiology is powered by the ultraviolet rays of the sun. She can process such energy far better than both beings. **'Immortality:' Kor's physiology is composed of two different long living lifeforms, most likely giving her a virtually indefinite lifespan, however it is uncertain as to whether or not she can resurrect herself from the dead. **'Invulnerability:' Kor's physiology makes her able to withstand virtually any form of physical punishment that hits her. She is also immune to virtually all known ailments, as well as drugs and pheromones, including those used by Queen Bee or the OMAC Virus. She also possesses an immunity to Kryptonite as Tamaraneans are incapable of being harmed by the radioactive element and immune to Chromium as Kryptonians possess an immunity to that as well. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kor's strength is known to be extremely powerful, capable of taking on the toughest of enemies, ranging from Brainiac's robots to Circe's Beastiamorphs. She can also apply such strength to lifting vehicles. **'Superhuman Speed:' While in the air or on land, Kor can move at speeds rivaling that of a Kryptonian and possibly the Flash. She can also apply this speed to her reflexes, catching things in mid-flight. **'Superhuman Agility:' Kor's body enables her to be naturally agile, however with her powers, she can definitely move far better than the most agile person on planet Earth. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though she is virtually invulnerable, Kor does possess a healing factor enabling her to regenerate should she ever sustain damage her body simply cannot withstand. **'Energy Projection:' Kor's ability to absorb and store solar energy also enables her to emit powerful beams of energy from her eyes. She can also emit the same type of energy from her hands, though the color of the beams exiting her eyes are more of an orange or reddish-orange where as the ones emitting from her hands are more purple. **'Telekinesis:' A power she is extremely rehearsed in is the use of telekinesis. Kor is capable of lifting beings of average to significantly large size into the air for a short amount of time, long enough to dish out some punishment. She can also emit a powerful wave of telekinetic energy from her head, sending nearby enemies flying back. **'Flight:' As Kryptonians and Tamaraneans are capable of naturally flying under the effects of a yellow sun, Kor is also capable of this ability. **'Super Breath:' A trait she gained from her Kryptonian heritage, Kor is capable of taking in a great deal of air into her lungs and expel it from her mouth. She can also freeze the air as well. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Kora is known to have demonstrated proficiency in the art of hand to hand combat. *'Martial Artist:' Learned from her husband, Kora was taught in the arts of advanced martial arts which made her a lethal weapon on the battlefield. *'Weapons Expert:' Aside from her mastery in unarmed combat, Kora is also well versed in the use of various other weapons such as knives, swords, staffs, bows and even guns. 'Weaknesses' *'Chromonite:''' Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Females Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters